darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
List of appearances in other video games
Since their initial introduction in 1994, ''Darkstalker'' characters have appeared in various cross over appearances even outside of fighting games and Capcom produced games. Many characters have appeared in various RPG's. Morrigan Aensland and Demitri Maximoff have appeared as skins in Capcom's Monster Hunter ''and various other characters are fight-able in ''Onimusha Soul, including a female version of Jedah Dohma. Within in Capcom's series, Darkstalker characters tend to make up the second largest majority of characters next to Street Fighter, which is one of Capcom's biggest franchises. Fighting games Marvel Super Heroes *Anita (Console only) ''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' *Anakaris *Demitri Maximoff *Felicia *Jedah Dohma *Pyron (Boss Character) ''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Pro'' *Morrigan Aensland ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' *Morrigan Aensland *Lilith (Hidden character, alternate version of Morrigan) ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' *Anakaris *Baby Bonnie Hood *Felicia *Morrigan Aensland ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *Morrigan Aensland Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite * Morrigan Aensland * Jedah Dohma Pocket Fighter *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *Morrigan Aensland SNK vs. Capcom: Match of the Millennium * Morrigan * Felicia * Baby Bonnie Hood (Unlockable) ''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' *Demitri Maximoff ''Tatsunko vs. Capcom'' *Morrigan Aensland RPGs ''Cross Edge'' *Demitri Maximoff *Felicia *Jedah Dohma *Lilith *Morrigan Aensland ''Namco x Capcom'' *Demitri Maximoff *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *Huitzil (as an enemy) *Lilith *Lord Raptor (as an enemy) *Morrigan Aensland *Q-Bee (as an enemy) ''Monster Hunter Frontier'' * Demitri Maximoff (as a character skin) * Morrigan Aensland (as a character skin) * Weapons from Donovan Baine and Hsien-Ko. ''Project X Zone'' *Demitri Maximoff (paired with Dante from Devil May Cry) *Hsien-Ko (paired with Frank West from Dead Rising) *Jedah Dohma (rival only, non-playable) *Lord Raptor (rival only, non-playable) *Morrigan Aensland (paired with Chun-Li from Street Fighter) *Q-Bee (rival only, non-playable) Project X Zone 2: Brave New World *Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland (Paired Unit) *Felicia (Solo Unit) *Pyron (rival only, non-playable) *Lord Raptor (rival only, non-playable) *Baby Bonnie Hood (rival only, non-playable) *Q-Bee (rival only, non-playable) Other games ''Cannon Spike'' * Baby Bonnie Hood ''Gun Bird 2'' *Morrigan Aensland (Dreamcast version only) ''We Love Golf'' * Morrigan Aensland (appears a skin for Stephanie) ''Onimusha Soul'' *Baby Bonnie Hood *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *Lilith *Jedah Dohma (in his Midnight Bliss form) *Morrigan Aensland ''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' *Donovan Baine * Felicia *Hsien-Ko *Morrigan Aensland *Anita (Console only) *Mei-Ling (Console only) ''Minna to Akashic Heroes'' This list may possibly be incomplete * Lilith * Morrigan Aensland ''Minna to Capcom All Stars'' This list may possibly be incomplete * Lilith * Morrigan Aensland ''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' This list may possibly be incomplete * Baby Bonnie Hood * Demitri Maximoff * Felicia * Hsien-Ko * Huitzil * Lilith * Lord Raptor * Pyron * Morrigan Aensland ''Otorenjya: Rhythm & Battle'' (Oto Ranger: Rhythm and Battle) * Baby Bonnie Hood * Felicia * Hsien-Ko * Lilith * Morrigan Aensland Super Ultra Dead Rising 3 Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX Plus Alpha *Felicia (alternate for Nick Ramos) *Baby Bonnie Hood (alternate for Frank West) ''Puzzle Fighter'' *Morrigan Aensland ''Darkstalkers'' related ''Line Drop Spirit Catcher'' *Demitri Maximoff (Boss character) *Felicia (Boss character) *Hsien-Ko *Lilith (Boss character) *Lord Raptor (Boss character) *Morrigan Aensland (Boss character) *Sasquatch (Boss character) Navigation Category:Games